


He needs to see him for killing him

by Morositas



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV), I Medici | Medici: The Magnificent (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morositas/pseuds/Morositas
Summary: Lorenzo finally manages to see Francesco for who he really is.





	He needs to see him for killing him

“You must leave me alone with him” Lorenzo orders to the guards, but he still can’t look at Francesco, “I want to be alone with him” he repeats again, as if trying convince even himself.

They know they're together for the last time.

Lorenzo approaches Francesco. He reaches out to him, he brushes his lips with his own fingertip and then he leans over him, kissing him on his forehead that tastes like blood, mud and sweat.

Lorenzo finally manages to see Francesco for who he really is: a traitor dirty of a betrayal.

He needs to see him for killing him.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have ideas or plots you can send them here (https://iksarai.tumblr.com/ask) even in anonymity.


End file.
